


Worship

by the_purity_pen



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos, Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purity_pen/pseuds/the_purity_pen
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña & You, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 4





	Worship

Javi sat across from you, legs wide, face scrunched in concentration as he poured over the case notes. The small table that separated you was littered with papers and a few pens of different colors. Javi may not look it but the man was methodical in his note taking and it proved to be the best tool for him to problem solve.

However there was one problem he wasn’t solving. It wasn’t one he knew that you currently had though. It was the way he sat, the air of concentrated energy that he gave off that was making your thighs twitch. Every time he flipped a page over, he would lick his lips. That simple gesture alone made you ache.

Finally you had enough and you slithered down from your seat without Javi even noticing. It wasn’t until your hand came to the crotch of his pants that he left his stupor of work.

“Querida? What are you doing?” he grumbled as he looked down to watch you slowly undo his zipper. Those jeans that were always so perfectly encapsulating his legs and ass were now in the way of what you wanted.

When you looked up at him through your eyelashes and licked your lips slowly, he got the message. “Oh,” was all he could huff out as your hand snaked into his jeans and gently massaged his length. His eyes fluttered as his hips bucked up towards your hand, craving more.

You tapped his thigh and he lifted his hips so you could more easily slide his jeans down. You let out a small quiet gasp at the fact that he had gone commando. He chuckled darkly when his gaze moved back to you. “Surprised?” he questioned but any other teasing was left in the dust as your hand guided him into your mouth.

The warm expanse of your mouth sliding over him caused him to groan. His cock twitched within your mouth and you muffled a giggle with his cock. You sucked your cheeks in and slid up slowly, feeling every ridge as his cock hardened from your touches.

“Get back to work guapo,” you instructed him before licking a long stripe from base to tip. He growled and snapped his head to look down at you but you wiggled one eyebrow in just a way that told him you were serious.

“You expect me to concentrate on work while you do… that?” The last word of his sentence was a moan as you swirled your tongue over the tip, teasing the slit and tasting the salty precum that was beading over and over again. Literally weeping and red, ready for attention and boy were you ready to give it.

Javi reluctantly did as he was told because he knew it would be worth it. It always was with you. His hand shook as he tried to focus his eyes on the words on the page but the way your mouth moved over his cock made him forget that English was even a language that existed.

He threw his arm onto the table with a thud, trying to rub at his face furiously as you worked his length, watching as each bead of precum dripping down the length of him, only to lick it up a moment later.

Your hand, now thoroughly slick from his precum and your own saliva, slid the length of him in fluid motions. You moved so effortlessly as you lowered your head to slowly suck on his balls. They retracted in response and his cock twitched hard within your hand. The sucked in hiss of a breath from Javi was enough to encourage you to keep going.

“Mierda,” he mumbled under his breath, no longer even trying to read his papers. His eyes were looking in the direction of the table but all he could think about was you. His hips rolled in circles, chasing his release within your mouth or hand but you couldn’t let that happen just yet.

No, you took your time with Javi. The man was always so impatient for the next thing to be done. In all aspects of his life. But you wanted to show him just how much you cared about him and cared about his cock. You watched as your hand smoothed over the velvet skin, the veins and muscles twitching ever so slightly, the tip red and weeping, ready for you.

You took him into your mouth and went all the way until your nose brushed the curls of hair at the base. Javi moaned loudly and threw his head back. You let yourself swallow around him, focusing on your breathing and with that, he came. A shudder ran over his body, the muscles in his thighs jumping as your fingers raked over them gently.

You swallowed his warm seed down, relishing in the flavor of him. Your favorite flavor. His hand came to your chin to pull you off of him and you did but not before giving a soft kiss to the tip. You giggled when he twitched at that.

You looked up at him, your eyes slightly bleary from taking him so deep. His thumb swiped over your bottom lip as he watched your face. Although you hadn’t had anything done to yourself, your face still held that wrecked, blissed-out look that he adored so much.

“Bonita,” he cooed quietly, his voice returning to normal as his breathing slowed. “But you know,” he said as you moved to lean over to him. “I might be hungry later.” His eyes dipped down your form and back up to meet your gaze. Your grin was only wicked because it was echoing his.


End file.
